Entropy
Entropy represents the unavailability of a system's energy for conversion into work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system. Order, in reality, is most commonly perceived as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, Disorder is manifested as highly destructive fel magic. This brutal and extremely addictive energy is fueled by drawing life from living beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 Death and Life Death, in the form of necromantic magic, serves as a counterbalance to life. It is an unavoidable force that breeds despair in mortal hearts and pushes everything toward a state of entropic decay and eventual oblivion. it is said that the sacrifice of life is the only way to ensure the saving of another.Quest:In the Hands of the Perverse Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of lifeQuest:Seeking the Soulstones - Blade's Edge Memory and the energies of life, known commonly as nature magic, are stated to promote growth and renewal in all things.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16-17 on iBooks However, energies can be so chaotic that they manifest as entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life.Quest:Collecting Corruption To fuel fel magic, but an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed--is required.The Comic Volume 4: Whispers - Denizens of the Cosmos Entropic Horrors Energies can be so chaotic that they manifest as entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life.Quest:Collecting Corruption Old Gods Old Gods are the physical manifestation of the Void.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 36-37 on iBooks They are terrible beings of chaos and entropy.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 437 on iBooks Professions of the Cosmos Warlocks Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 The devouring fires of entropy are one of the primary forces warlocks wield. RPG Aggramar Once Sargeras's lieutenant, Aggramar took over Sargeras's position when his superior changed sides. Aggramar's portfolio is based on eliminating the forces of destruction and dissolution, especially the Burning Legion, and protecting order from entropy through military prowess and combat might.Shadows & Light Entropic Fire Entropic fire, the fire of fel power, is fel energy given substance. The Nether The Nether's energies are entropic: A gray ore known as fel stone litters the physical places of the Nether. It functions as a conduit for the Nether's entropic energies.Shadows & Light Warlocks While most warlocks specialize in conjuration and demonic pacts, some focus on other areas of the dark arts. Shadowmagi eschew summoning in favor of the destructive power of raw entropy. Some say shadowmagi developed the shadow bolt spell, and it encapsulates their magical style. As well as fel evocations, shadowmagi enjoy spells that weaken other's minds and bodies and those that create darkness. A shadowmage can gain the ability to travel between shadows and with their connection to shadow, voidwalkers are shadowmagi's preferred companions.Dark Factions References